Nada Personal
by Giny Scully
Summary: Como para mi continuaría la última escena del capitulo 1x20 Nothing Personal, bueno una de las formas, tengo bastantes ideas al respecto :-p. Se me hizo corta la escena entre Coulson y May, y sigo pensando que May se merece una disculpa por parte de Coulson, así que por si acaso en la serie pasan página.


**Disclaimer:** "Nada personal" es un fanfic basado en la serie Agentes de SHIELD. Phil Coulson, Melinda May y el resto de personajes mencionados no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de los Whedon, Marvel y la cadena ABC. No intento violar las leyes del copyright ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Nota de la autora:** Se me hizo corta la escena entre Coulson y May en el capitulo 1x20 y sigo pensando que May se merece una disculpa por parte de Coulson, así que por si acaso en la serie pasan página, yo me quede en esa habitación justo después de que Phil viera el vídeo clasificado que le hace partícipe del todo tema T.A.H.I.T.I. Espero que os guste.

**Tipo:** Para todos los públicos. Post 1x20 Nothing Personal. Philinda.

**Escrito en Mayo de 2014.**

* * *

**Nada personal**

Coulson llevaba cinco minutos sin apartar la vista del portátil. Se había quedado fijo en un punto indeterminado de la pantalla negra. May pensó que necesitaba unos minutos para asimilar la nueva información. A fin de cuentas era, junto con Fury, el máximo responsable del proyecto T.A.H.I.T.I., y eso era mucho que asimilar, tal vez demasiado. Sin embargo, después de unos minutos, se empezó a preocupar. No podía evitarlo.

- ¿Estás bien?

Phil redirigió la mirada de la pantalla a May pero su expresión de desconcierto no varió ni un ápice.

Evidentemente no se encontraba bien.

- ¡Phil!

El hombre cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Puso las manos sobre sus ojos y los masajeó durante unos segundos. Cuando los volvió a abrir miró a May con una mueca que no llegaba a sonrisa y cogió sus manos con cuidado.

- Lo siento.

Ahora era la mirada de May la que mostraba desconcierto.

- ¿Por?

Coulson intentó despejar su mente y comenzó a hablar con cautela.

- Cuando volvíamos al bunker tras rescatar a Audrey... Cuando aún pensaba que alguien me esperaba allí, que algo tenía sentido, me di cuenta de que había sido muy injusto contigo, de que había pagado contigo todas mis frustraciones y tú… Tú solo querías lo mejor para mí. Estabas preocupada por mí, por lo que parece un motivo más que justificado - dijo mirando de reojo al portátil y apretando más sus manos- y cumplias ordenes. Cuando pensé que nunca más te volvería a ver, cuando vi como te ibas… pensé que nunca podría... ¡Dios! Yo te eché… Te eché -dijo con voz más tenue.

- Phil... - replicó la mujer con dulzura al ver que los ojos de su amigo se inundaban de lágrimas.

- Yo te eché... y te disparé.

- No me importa, sé que…

- Tenías suficientes motivos para preocuparte - dijo el hombre sin darle oportunidad de continuar-, para irte, para quitarme el arma y esposarme a un árbol en mitad de Canadá. Te había tratado fatal, había despreciado tus conocimientos, tu experiencia, tus consejos, tu amistad y me estaba comportando como un loco y un imbécil.

- Phil, de verdad…

- Déjame terminar por favor - dijo soltando una de sus manos para secarse las lágrimas con brusquedad, levantándose para estar a su nivel y acercarse un poco más-. Eres mi mejor amiga, la persona que nunca me ha fallado, quien siempre ha estado allí. Creí que me debías algo por intentar ayudarte después de… bueno, ya sabes. Sin embargo, tú siempre me has ayudado sin pedir nada a cambio, sin hacérmelo notar, en la sombra, jugándote el alma, con paciencia. Siempre dejando que yo me llevará el mérito… por todo - el hombre estaba a escasos centímetros de ella, se habia ido acercando poco a poco a medida que hablaba y notaba cómo la mujer luchaba para no dejar escapar las lágrimas de sus ojos-. Te fuiste para buscar mis respuestas después de haber sido realmente cruel contigo - la mano de Phil rozó la mejilla de su amiga-. Lo siento. De todo corazón. Ojalá pudiera borrar lo que he hecho - Ojala pudiera borrar aquella horrible semana-. Y sobre todo, muchas gracias… por todo.

Melinda May parecía que estaba conteniendo la respiración mientras la mano de Phil pasaba de su mejilla y se apoyaba en su hombro. Las lágrimas aún luchaban por salir por sus ojos, pero su dueña aún era capaz de mantenerlas a raya.

- De nada - susurró la mujer-. Sólo quiero que sepas que yo nunca quise hacerte daño.

- Lo sé. Nunca tenía que haber dudado de eso. Así que quiero que sepas, que si realmente quieres irte estaré bien con ello, no me merezco que te la juegues más por mí, ya has hecho bastante.

La cara de la mujer cambió su expresión al instante, se tensó, como si alguien la hubiera golpeado con fuerza en el vientre, mientras Phil la miraba con ternura e intentaba no perder de todo el contacto con su piel.

- ¡¿Phil?!

- Lo digo en serio.

- ¿Quieres que me vaya? - y la pregunta retumbó en todo su pequeño cuerpo.

-No - la respuesta no se hizo esperar, el hombre estaba demasiado preocupado porque Melinda realmente se fuera a ir de nuevo-. Claro que no. Te necesito. Ahora más que nunca. Pero no es justo que cargues conmigo.

- Phil… - ¡Dios! ¿Por qué todo aquello tenía que ser tan condenadamente difícil? Las lágrimas seguían queriendo salir de sus ojos -Tú también has hecho muchas cosas por mi, sin pedir nada... pero de todos modos ese no es el punto, esto no es un maldito concurso… Somos aliados, compañeros, amigos….- ¿Por qué él no entendía…? - Eres muy... import… - ¿Qué le hacía pensar que esta vez valdría? ¿Qué le hacía pensar que a él le importaba?- Te quiero. Dejarte solo nunca fue una opción - dijo mientras su mano recogía la Coulson en su hombro.

Los ojos del hombre se abrieron como platos intentando entender el alcance de las palabras de su compañera. Hacía mucho tiempo que esas palabras no eran escuchadas por sus oídos y menos pronunciadas por La Caballería.

Ella le quería, él la quería, se conocían casi desde antes de que ellos fueran realmente ellos. Apenas habían dejado de ser unos adolescentes cuando sus caminos se cruzaron por primera vez.

- Es curioso que me lo digas tú, cuando fuiste tú quien...

Ella apretó con fuerza las manos de su amigo.

-No quería que cargaras conmigo - dijo la mujer mirando profundamente a sus ojos-. No soportaba ver cómo me mirabas, esperando a una persona que tal vez nunca volvería a ser.

- Sin embargo tú sí que estás dispuesta a hacerlo.

- Yo te aparté de mí. No te culpo.

- Yo dejé que lo hicieras. Lo que demuestra que tú siempre me quisiste más - dijo el hombre apesadumbrado, separando las manos de la mujer y alejándose de ella.

- Eso no es cierto.

Phil no contestó, tampoco sabía si era el mejor momento para tener esa conversación, aunque tampoco sabía con cuantos momentos más contaba, se dirigió hacia la cama, se sentó allí y apoyó los codos sobres las piernas, apoyando la cara en las manos.

- Si fuera otra clase de hombre, una clase de hombre mejor, te pediria que te fueras y que intentaras ser feliz lejos de aquí, de mí, de SHIELD, de HYDRA, de las mentiras, de las órdenes sin lógica… pero lo cierto es que te necesito y que te quiero, tal vez no como te merezcas, pero de la forma en la que sé, en la que puedo - May no se había movido de al lado de la mesa, cerca del portatil, echó la cabeza para atrás mientras se apoyaba en la mesa y dejó correr sus lágrimas, mientras sentía el vacío que habia dejado su amigo a su lado. Melinda May no quería compasión. Melinda May no sabía que estaba dispuesta a escuchar-. Me estoy volviendo loco, no puedo ofrecerte nada, ni siquiera la seguridad de que estamos haciendo lo correcto. Ya no sé qué es lo correcto. No sé si saldremos de ésta, o sí ganaremos. Somos prófugos de la justicia, nos persiguen los militares, el FBI, seguramente también la CIA, no tenemos identidad, ni una agencia, ni soporte, ni una misión oficial, he sido responsable de un proyecto que me trajo a la vida sin mi consentimiento y que es moralmente muy reprobable y varias personas a las que les hubiera confiado mi vida, han resultado ser asesinos… a los que curiosamente no les importaría verme muerto. Tengo tres niños a mi cuidado y es posible que en breve pierda mi locuacidad.

Ante el comentario de su amigo, una pequeña carcajada se escapó de la garganta de Melinda May sin su consentimiento. Seguramente la primera carcajada en una década.

- Eso lo dudo bastante - dijo la mujer entornando los ojos con una sonrisa, caminando hacia él, mientras se secaba con descuido las lágrimas.-. Además, si lo necesitas, siempre puedo hablar por ti.

Coulson la miró y la sonrió mientras la mujer se sentaba a su lado. Seguramente eso era lo más bonito que le podía decir Melinda May.

- ¿No tienes miedo de que me vuelva loco?

- Siempre has estado un poco loco - dijo la especialista intentando mejorar el ambiente - Es parte de tu encanto. Los casos perdidos. Los cachivaches inútiles. Los cromos.

Coulson sonrió de medio lado, pero realmente se le veía preocupado, abatido, con miedo. May esperaba ser lo suficiente fuerte por los dos.

- Tengo miedo - confesó el agente mirando a la nada.

Ella no quiso preguntar que era lo que le daba más miedo. Ella también tenía miedo.

- Lo sé - dijo la mujer asintiendo con la cabeza-. Pero lo solucionaremos.

-¿Cómo?

- No tengo ni idea. Pero paso a paso. Una cosa detrás de otra. Ya se nos ocurrira algo.

- Siempre me ha gustado tu sinceridad - respondió Coulson mirándola profundamente-. ¿Sabes cual sería un buen primer paso? - May hizo un gesto con la cabeza dando a entender a Phil que continuara - Un abrazo.

- ¿Cómo ayudará eso a la causa? - preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa traviesa.

- A mi me haría sentir mejor - contestó Phil con voz dulce y un rostro apacible - y con un poco de suerte, a lo mejor a ti también.

May no era del todo consciente de cuántos años hacía que no daba un abrazo, pero tenían que ser muchos. Seguramente el mismo tiempo que no reía a carcajadas. Sin embargo no se lo pensó demasiado y poniendo los brazos sobre la espalda de su amigo le acercó hacia ella, la cabeza de Phil se apoyó sobre su hombro derecho y el hombre agarró con fuerza su espalda.

A ella le dio un pequeño salto el corazón.

Coulson tenía razón, se sentía bien, se sentía mejor. Coulson era cálido y el acompasado sonido de su corazón la recordaba que ambos seguían vivos. Que siempre habia esperanza.

- ¿Cómo hemos podido llegar aquí, Mel? - preguntó el agente sin moverse un ápice de su compañera- ¿Cómo Fury me pudo hacer esto?

- Fury te conocía bien, tal vez sabía algo que aún no sabemos. Tal vez solo quiso mantener vivo a uno de Los Vengadores, por si las cosas se ponían feas.

- Yo solo era la niñera. Alguien completamente prescindible.

May quiso protestar, pero pensó que era contraproducente. Ella estaba segura de que Phil Coulson siempre había sido algo más que una niñera, y desde luego para ella no era alguien prescindible. Personas como ella, necesitaban de hombres como él. De hombres que podían ver el puzle ya acabado. De hombres que mantenían la fe y la esperanza cuando el resto del mundo ya la había perdido.

- Me alegra que estés vivo - dijo la mujer.

- Me alegra que estés aquí - contesto él.

Fin

* * *

Contarme si os gusto y como hubierais continuado vosotros la escena.

Y sí, dormirán juntos en la misma cama, abrazados preferiblemente, pero no sabía bien como enfrentarme a ello, tal vez en el proximo fic :-p


End file.
